Aladdin, Mickey, and thier friends introduced Genie to Cassim/Father and Son
Here is how Cassim and Aladdin became as father and son in Mickey Mouse, Aladdin, and the King of Thieves. The next morning, Mickey, his freinds, Cassim, Iago, and Abu are standing outside the lair as Aladdin was riding on Carpet, flying over to them. Aladdin: Hop on, Dad! Cassim: Oh no! It's a rug, you sweep dirt under it, you don't fly on it. At least I don't. Aladdin: (circling his father) Don't be afraid, it's fun! Cassim: I am not afraid! Now, get off that thing before you break your neck! Max Goof: He kinda reminds me of you, Dad. Goofy: (chuckles) I notice. Donald Duck: It's a magic carpet, Cassim, there's a difference. Aladdin: And besides, Dad, I trust Carpet with my life! (jumps off as he spoke to him) Give 'em time, he'll come around. Cassim: (walking up some stairs) We'll take horses. Horses were good enough for my father, and his father before him. And they were always good enough for me. Aladdin: He sounds like a father alright. Abu: Uh huh. Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) Even those things are different, Aladdin, you'll always keep your family together. Aladdin: I see what you mean, Mickey. While Aladdin and Cassim ride away from the lair on horses, Mickey and his friends rode on Carpet as they take the northern passage. From the southern passage, Sir Ector, Sir Kay, and their company led Razoul and the guards to the sea on horses. Razoul: (as they all stop their horses) Whoa! Are you and Sir Kay certain this is the spot, Sir Ector? Sir Ector: I'm positive, Razoul, just as Mickey showed the map to it's location. Fazal: But there is nothing here! Sir Kay: Now, Fazel, but you have to say the magic words. Carl Carlson: It's true, every secret entrance has a magic word. Lenny Leonard: He's got a point. Razoul: I see, allow me. (opening his arms, with a big smile on his face) Open Caraway! Unfotunately, nothing happens and Razoul's smile fades. Hakim: There is still nothing here... Moe Szyslak: Is it just me, or is Razoul having a hard pronounciation? Sir Ector: (palmface and rubs down) Gadzooks, you got the magic word wrong, Razoul! It's quite simple really, you just... Sir Kay: Get on with it, Dad! Barney Gumble: Yeah, Sir Ector! We don't have all day! Sir Ector: Oh, right. (to Kay) Thank you and Barney for reminding me, Kay. (clearing his throat) Open Sesame! With that said, the ground shakes and the passage to the lair opens. Lou: Hey, Chief, are you seeing this? Clancy Wiggum: I sure did, Lou, never have I witnessed a secret doorway before. Sir Ector: By Jove! Mickey was telling the truth! Then, Razoul begins to show his grin. Meanwhile at the Palace of Agrabah, Aladdin, Mickey, and their friends returned. Mickey Mouse: We’re back, Everyone. Robin Hood: How’s Marian doing, Sylvia? Sylvia Marpole: She’s doing just great, Robin. Aladdin: Looks like Genie has everything ready... Abu: Yeah, uh huh. Cassim: Genie? You have a Genie? Have you used all three wishes yet? Iago: Oh please, don't go into it. It's just too painful. Just then, Genie appeared happy to see Aladdin. Genie: Oh, Al! You're back! And you're front! You're both here! (hugged Aladdin) Aladdin: That's great, Genie... Genie: (puts his hand over hi lips, silencing him) Security's tight. No big crowd, immediate family only. Aladdin: Perfect, because this is my... Genie: No lowlifes this time, other than the parrot of course. Observe... Soon, Genie pulls out a remote and pushes a button, and a giant robot comes out. Robot Genie: You have violated the perimeter of the Aladdin and Jasmine wedding. Prepare to be vaporized, thank you. (shooting laser toward the group as they all ducked) Genie: Armed and dangerous. I'd like to see one of those Forty Thieves get within an inch of your wedding. (makes a gesture with his fingers) Mickey Mouse: Genie, there's someone we'd like you all to meet? Iago: Allow me to introduce... Cassim: (chuckles) The King of Thieves. Genie: Ah! All units, we have a code red (as the Code red echoes about as dozens of Genies in army uniforms come out of all corners of the Palace with another posse of Genies, as Scotsman wearing kilts, appears) Come on, Boys, follow me! (as the Genies approach the group, playing bagpipes and another posse of Genies appear, as soldiers on horses) Calvary commence! Code red! (with a plane flying over the palace and Genie soldiers jump out) Geronimo! Arapaho! Navajo! (as Genie, dressed as Pocahontas jumped out of the plane) Pocahontas! Code red. (as hundreds of Genies carrying guns surround Cassim and Iago) Do not attempt to move, or we'll be shooting ourselves. Aladdin: (breaking through the crowd) Genie! Genie: Back off, Al. This creep has a yellow sheet as long as my arm. Aladdin: Genie, meet my dad. Genie: Stand down, Boys. Smoke'em if you got'em. (as the other Genies disappear and only Genie approaching Cassim) If you're Al's dad, and the King of Thieves, I just wanna know one thing. Cassim: Yeah? Genie: (wearing a tuxedo and a bowtie) Will you be having the chicken or the sea bass? Aladdin: Come on, Dad. I'm sure Ma would be glad to see you, and I can't wait for you to meet Jasmine and the Sultan. Genie: Ahem, Al? (stopped him) Don't you think we should lose the 'Agrabah's Most Wanted' look? (pulls down a poster reading "Agrabah's Most Wanted" and Cassim's head in the place of the picture) Cassim: (shaking the poster away from him) What's wrong with the way I look? Aladdin: When you're here, you're not the King of Thieves. (pulled down his father's mask) You're my dad. Cassim: (pulling the cloak away from his head) I've had more practice being the King of Thieves... Genie: Oh, Come on, enough of this dark past. Let's roll out something a little new. It's a big, bright, beautiful future Thank your lucky stars you're alive! Ya got someone special to talk to A friend that you can trust for life! You've been on your own With no family ties But those solo days are done You'll be two of a kind Spending quality time Together As father and son! Buildin' model ships Takin' fishin' trips Workin' hand in hand Paintin' the palace and mowin' the sand First at ten to go With your daddy-o Once you break the ice You'll capostulate paternal advice (See, you're traveling at the speed of light, that's the theory of relatives!) It's a fine, fantabulous future I see fruit on the family tree You'll be great as a grumpy ol' grandpa Bouncing babies on your knee! You can fall asleep on the comfy couch After playin' one-on-one Remain' back-to-back, Betcha wallop the Shaq Together As father and son! Cassim: May be a bumpy ride Aladdin: We'll make it side-by-side Genie: Good afternoon, I'll be your travel guide Move over, Aladdin, Make room for dad! You got a whole new shoulder to cry on Take a chance Now give it a spin You've had chums for palin' around with But you never had a friend like him! Put your checkered past behind you now No more livin' on the run Face a big, bright, beautiful future Together... together... together... together... As father and son! After the song, Cassim begins to share his love with his own son. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225